American Baseball Association
Teams History Founding Era In 2000, in an attempt to expand the game of baseball in the entire world, the World Baseball Association created their first ever league, the ABA. Five teams were created for the first ever ABA season. Teams drafted their initial roster in the 2000 Inaugural Draft. The New York Bombers were declared the first ever ABA Champion after eliminating the Dallas Rangers in seven games in the 2000 ABA Championship Series. In 2001, the schedule expanded to 48 games, a small increase from the inaugural season. The Boston Bandits went from last place in 2000 to the first place in 2001 to win the 2001 ABA Championship Series in five games against the Dallas Rangers. During the offseason, the league welcomed its first ever expansion team, the Philadelphia Freedom. In 2002, the scheduled expanded to 50 games, a relatively small increase from last year's 48. The Dallas Rangers won the division for the first time and the Boston Bandits finished second. The expansion team, Philadelphia shocked the world by finishing 4th, when many thought they would end up at the bottom of the standings. Dallas eventually won the 2002 ABA Championship Series in five games against Boston. Season Structure Regular Season for more information on the last season : 2002 ABA Season Regular Season History Championship Series for more information on Championship Series : ABA Championship Series for more information on the last Championship Series : 2002 ABA Championship Series The division winner and the second overall team compete in a seven games series to crown the Champion. Awards Most Valuable Player The Most Valuable player award is an honor given to the best-performing player. For more information, see ABA MVP Award. Pitcher of the Year The Pitcher of the year award is an honor given to the league's best picther. For more information, see ABA Pitcher of the Year Award. Rookie of the Year The Rookie of the Year award is an honor given to the league's best rookie. For more information, see ABA Rookie of the Year Award. Reliever of the Year The Reliever of the Year award is an honor given to the league's best relief pitcher. For more information, see ABA Reliever of the Year Award. Silver Slugger A Silver Slugger Award is given the best hitter at a determined position. For more information, see ABA Silver Slugger Award. Gold Glove A gold glove is given to a positional player who had a remarkable defense during the year. For more information, see ABA Gold Glove Award. Manager of the Year The Manager of the Year Award is given to the league's best manager. For more information, see ABA Manager of the Year Award. Championship Series MVP The Championship Series MVP is given to the player who was the best-performing player for his team when it won the Championship Series. For more information, see ABA Championship Series MVP Award. Accomplishments Triple Crown F''or more information, see ABA Triple Crown.'' The ABA Triple Crown is given to a player who lead the league in batting average, home runs and runners batted in over the same season. It can also be given to a pitcher who lead the league in wins, strikeouts and ERA. Amateur Draft Each October, the ABA holds their annual amateur draft. All-Time Statistic Leaders Batting For more detailed statistics, simply click on a stat and a new page will open. Pitching